1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile terminal and control system for measuring the location of an electronic device or a specific area and controlling a system including the electronic device or the specific area. More particularly, the present invention is applicable for effective control of at least one device which is located indoors.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Terminals may be categorized into mobile or portable terminals and stationary terminals. Mobile terminals may be further divided into handheld terminals and vehicle-mounted terminals. As such a terminal is equipped with a variety of functions, the terminal is configured, for example, as a multimedia player with composite functions including capturing of a picture or a video, playback of music or a video, gaming, broadcasting reception, etc.
To realize the composite functions of a multimedia player, many new attempts have been made in terms of hardware or software. For example, a User Interface (UI) environment that enables a user to readily search for and select a function is provided. As a mobile terminal has become a personal attachment representing a user's personality, there are various design requirements for the mobile terminal. The design requirements include structural modifications and improvements made to allow users to use mobile terminals more conveniently. Such a structural modification and improvement may be considered for a manipulation unit.